A weierd encouter
by crystal fairy 145
Summary: me and my friend are talking about akatsuki since were fans of the show and i have plushie of every body in akatsuki and when come back to room after making pizza were surprised to see the akatsuki themselfs there and i make a big mistake. please no haters on my first story rated for mine and hidan's mouths and talk of yaoi


Chapter 1 : strange begining Disclamer: i dont own naruto or any songs metioned

*Tiffany's Pov*

I wake up the same time i do every day. Its 8:30 am and i do the same thing every morning eat breakfast, brush my teeth and hair and get dressed,  
something was different i felt like something was there was something different about the house. (A/N:You might think that living in a trailer you might be able to find something wrong easily,not for me im a bit dull TT3TT.) I shoved the felling off and got the phone and called my friend Caraline she picked up. "Hey Cary do want to come over to my house?" i asked "Yeah ill be there in a bit." Carol said as she hung up,in three minetes she was there(A/N:Shes my neihbor thats why got there so fast) "Hey Cary" i said "Hey, whats different with your house Tiff." "I have no clue thats what i was thinking when i woke up this morning." "You woke this morning are you alright!" she sarcaticly as she felt my forhead. "I'm fine." I say as i swat her hand away. "Hey did your get the new naruto plushies!" (A/N:were big naruto fans,but were not narutards!(1) she asked excited.  
"Yes and i got the last plushies for akatsuki,my fav yaoi couples, and i got a Jashin necklace!" i say with pride. "Can i see them please!"  
"Yes, but DONT take them agian Cary." i say sternly. (last time i got new naruto plushies she stole them. i had a rage fit) "I won't sheesh you act like there you kids." she said with a smirk. i give her a glare that would the Uchiha's to shame. "I'm joking o.k." she said nervisly "Now lets go look at the plushies!" she said as she drags me to my room. "He's so cute!" she says as she grabs my Hidan and Deidara plushie. "Doesn't it feel really weird here. Like the akatsuki plushies are the akatsuki them selfs." She says wierdly. "Cary if that were true i would die of to many fangirl spasims." i say with a giggle. "What naruto fangirl wouldn't?" she asked jokingly "One that thinks Jiraya is hot."(A/N:I dont like Jiraya at all) i say as i crinkle my nose. "Dont hate Jiraya because he's a perv,Tiff." "Cary thats like telling me not to hate Orochimaru for being an pedophile." "Okay you got a point there." "Hey Tiff what do you think of the akatsuki members?" she asked "I never told you?"i said questionably. "No now answer my question damnit!" "Okay just stop being an ass! Okay lets start with Sasori he's a bit creepy with all his puppets espeacily the one made from his parents,but he's incredably smexy for a puppet, next Kisame he's really nice,but protective at the same time he's really cute,next Kakuzu is really serious but hes strait to the point even if he is a damn money whore,Zetsu he is awsome in a weird way even if he is a waking garden he's cute to,Deidara is kinda strange,but in a good way though and he's fucking sexy for someone who looks like a chick,Itachi he's is acully my second favorite akatsuki member and he's sexy even with his stess lines, Hidan he is absilute favorite akatsuki member he has a perfectly sexy body he's exactly my type to,lastbut not least Tobi he's is anoning,but that's why he's cutee,Konan i actulaluy feel bad for her because she has to deal with 9 men around the entire base she is awsome,Pein i belive he is the true leader of akatsuki and not fucking Madara, speaking of him I. Hate. Him. With. Fucking. Passion! i say angerdly. "Okay i get it you hate Madara." Cary said a neveris vioce "Ranting makes me hungray lets get something to eat." i say happily(A/N:i eaisly come down after ranting unlike most ranters.)"Fine,but as soon as were done we are going strait back to the subject of th akatsuki alright." she said in a nice tone "Okay." i said as both walk out of room.

*Narater Pov*

5 minetes after they left Tiffany's room the plush dolls that the girls love so much turned into the Akatsuki.

*Akatsuki Pov*

"How the fuck did we just get here damnit!"Hidan said loudly

"We got here by using a justu that turned us into dolls and we got bought by the owner,and the jutsu just wore off." Kisame said

"Both of you quiet,do you what to get caught?" Pein asked sternly

"I don't care if i get fucking caught."Hidan said a bit quieter

"No sir."Kisame said

"Hidan be quiet!"Kakuzu said as he stiched his moth shut.

"mhhhhmmmmmmmm"Hidan tried to speak but was muffuled.

"Good keep it this way."Pein said

"What are we doing here anyway?"Konan asked

"The two girls that were just in the room have pleanty of information on just about person in each village inclouding the smaller ones."Pein said as quietly as posible for the akatsuki to hear.

*Tiffany's Pov*

We were in kitchen wait for pizza to be done when i was talking about a weird parady for the song 'only girl by Rihanna' called only squirrel in the world.(2) "Your crazy" Cary said "Thank you caption ovious."I said sarcasticly then the microwave beeped Cary turned it of then got the pizza out of the oven.(A/N:For those who dont get it i dont have a timer on my oven so i use the microwave timer)Cary put the pizza on a plate and headede to my room will i got drinks,but when we got to my room we never expected akatsuki to be there. What do i do i institly dropped the glasses and graped my metal softball bat and say "I have a bat and i am not afraid to fucking use it.

Dun Duun Duuun cliffhanger

(1) narutards are fanboys/girls that are obsesed with naruto and charecters as theres. i dont own naruto

(2) 'only squirel in the world' is a parody of 'only girl in the world' on youtube. i dont own them

till next time readers R&R please i know its that funny but it my first story on so please no hate commets please pm me.


End file.
